Mix
"Mix & Match" is the debut mini-album of ODD EYE CIRCLE, LOONA's second sub-unit consisting of the members Kim Lip, JinSoul, and Choerry. The physical album was sold in two versions: a Normal Edition and a Limited Edition. Mix & Match's repackage album, Max & Match, was released on October 31, 2017, about one month later. Tracklist #"ODD" - 0:45 #"Girl Front" - 3:16 #"LOONATIC" - 3:00 #"Chaotic" - 3:59 #"Starlight" - 3:21 Gallery Promotional Images ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match Leg Teaser.png|''Mix & Match'' Teaser ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match KimLip.png|''Mix & Match'', Kim Lip Teaser #1 ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match Kim Lip 2.png|''Mix & Match'', Kim Lip Teaser #2 ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match JinSoul.png|''Mix & Match'', JinSoul Teaser #1 ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match JinSoul 2.png|''Mix & Match'', JinSoul Teaser #2 ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match Choerry.png|''Mix & Match'', Choerry Teaser #1 ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match Choerry 2.png|''Mix & Match'', Choerry Teaser #2 ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match group photo.png|''Mix & Match'', Group Teaser #1 ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match group photo 2.png|''Mix & Match'', Group Teaser #2 ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match group photo 3.png|''Mix & Match'', Group Teaser #3 ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match group photo 4.png|''Mix & Match'', Group Teaser #4 ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match tracklist teaser.png|''Mix & Match'', Tracklist Teaser Behind The Scenes Album jacket photo shoot ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 1.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 2.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 3.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 4.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 5.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 6.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 7.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 8.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 9.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 10.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 11.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 12.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 13.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 15.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 16.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 17.png Music video shoot ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 14.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 18.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 19.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 20.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 21.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 22.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 23.png Album Exclusive Photocards Links Official * TEASERS: ** ** ** ** * MUSIC VIDEOS: ** ** ** * DANCE VIDEOS: ** * STAGES: ** Girl Front: ***M COUNTDOWN: / 170928 ***Inkigayo: / 171015 / 171008 ***Simply K-Pop: / 171013 ***Show Champion: *** LOONA Studio Live: 181124 - OEC Hertz *** MAMA 2018: ** Starlight: *** - OEC Hertz (181124) Download * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Music * Google Play Music Audio * * * * * Credits Songs Album * Executive Producer: Lee Jong Myung * Creative Director: * Music Producer: , , * A&R: Yoon Do Yeon, , Kim Hyun Ho @ BlockBerryCreative * Recording Engineer: , , @ MonoTree Studio; Woo Min Jung @ InGrid Studio; Hong Eun-ee @ The vibe studio * Mixing Engineer: Marco Bender @ Relic Studio; @ Studio SEAN; @ * Mastering Engineer: @ * Management Director: Kim Yeong Do * Management: Yoon In Ro, Lee Geun Mook, Park Yong Tae, Shim Sung Hwan, Kim Soo Ahn * Chief Communication Officer: Nam An Woo * Press Publicist: Park Bo Ra, HNS HQ * Fan Marketing: Bang Bo Mi * Training: Lee Bo Ra, Hwang Hye Jung, Park Sang Ho * Casting: Jung Ji Eun, Park So Hyun * Styling Director: * Hair Director: @ RUE710 * Makeup Director: @ RUE710 * Music Video: @ * Performance Directing by: "CaShe" ( , ) * Photographer: Go Ji Yeong * Art Work: Studio XXX Videos Teasers= Teaser 이달의 소녀 오드아이써클 (LOONA ODD EYE CIRCLE) "Reveal"|ODD Teaser 이달의 소녀 오드아이써클 (LOONA ODD EYE CIRCLE) "LA"|Girl Front Teaser 이달의 소녀 오드아이써클 (LOONA ODD EYE CIRCLE) "Girl Front" |-| Album Preview= |-|"Girl Front" Music Video= File:MV 이달의 소녀 오드아이써클 (LOONA ODD EYE CIRCLE) "Girl Front" File:ODD EYE CIRCLE "Girl Front" (4K Vimeo)|Released on DIGIPEDI's Vimeo channel in 4K quality |-|Audio= :TBA |-|"Starlight" Studio Live= Trivia Navigation Category:ODD EYE CIRCLE Category:Album Category:Mini album Category:2017 Release Category:Choerry Category:JinSoul Category:Kim Lip